Tranna
Tranna is the name of the romantic relationship between Hanna Marin and Travis Hobbs. Series |-|Season 4= In "Bring Down the Hoe ", we meet Travis for the first time. At first, Hanna finds him kind of sketchy, but then he leaves an envelope full of cash in her locker. She later confronts him about it and tells him that she wants him to leave her alone. Later, at the dance, Travis asks Hanna to dance so he could talk to her about the night Wilden was murdered and how he saw that Hanna's mother didn't do it. She later talks to him at the gas station and asks for his help. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" We see that Travis has gone to the police and helped figure out that it wasn't Hanna's mother who Killed Wilden. Hanna thanks him. In "Love, ShAck, Baby", Travis gets a text from Hanna, saying that she needs him to pick her and her friends up. He goes and he returns everyone home. He later helps Hanna clean up and she thanks him for helping her and her friends. She offers to pay him for his trouble, but instead he touches her hand and the two share an intimate moment. Later, Hanna breaks down in front of Travis. In "Close Encounters", Hanna invites Travis over to play a game of pool. She thanks him for coming and says she is sorry for the meltdown she had the other day. Later, Travis teaches her how to play pool and the two share an intimate moment. Hanna kisses Travis and at first he seems a little hesitant, but then he kisses her back. They are interrupted by Hanna's mother, and Travis leaves Hanna's house. In "She's Come Undone" Hanna runs into Travis at school and asks him why he is wearing a suit. She tries to explain about their kiss, but he says it's OK. He later says that he is in a suit because he has to go to court because of his dad. Hanna decides to come for support and then Travis tells her that Det. Holbrook defended his dad and everything is OK. Hanna says that she is happy for him. In "Cover For Me" Travis asks Hanna on a date. She agrees and they go to dinner. They are later interrupted by Jessica Dilaurentis, who thinks Travis is a "gentleman." They later talk and enjoy their date, until Hanna gets a text about the anonymous later and kind of ditches Travis. She tells him that she had a great time. Travis seems upset after she leaves. In "Unbridled " Travis and Hanna meet again, in school, and things are a little awkward between them. Hanna tries to explain she had a nice time, but Travis seems to be avoiding her. They later meet again at the bridal show and Hanna exclaims that he looks cute as a "penguin." Then, later in the episode, Hanna tries to make Travis cover for her by keeping Mrs. Dilaurentis busy, so Travis purposely has someone knock down their mail box. Then, he says that Hanna looks intimidating in that gown and headgear, then they kiss. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 Travis and Hanna are in Hanna’s backyard with Travis looking through a telescope, trying to locate Mars for a school presentation. Noticing that Hanna is distracted, Travis tells her that there’s no rule which states she has to walk into school tomorrow with Alison, to which Hanna tells him while it’s not written down, it’s understood, “we’re going to walk down those hallways with Ali and everyone will think what they’ve always thought”. When Travis asks what people will think if Hanna and the other girls walk in with Alison, Hanna tells him, "that we're her puppets". Travis tries to reassure Hanna that she’s not, so who cares what other people think, “people know who you are Hanna”. Hanna’s not so convinced, claiming she doesn’t even know who she is as of late. At Lucas’ party, Travis watches a drunk Hanna from afar, before walking over to her when she’s talking with Lucas. Hanna asks where he’s been, and Travis tells her she’s been on her phone all night. After Hanna rubs his head and he kisses her hair, Travis tells her he thinks she had enough and pulls her away from the party. Run, Ali, Run Travis rings Hanna's doorbell and stepping out, Hanna tells him that this is a nice surprise. Confused, Travis tells her they had plans to go to the Grille at 7pm. Seeing Hanna doesn't remember, he tells her he knows she wasn't drunk when they made their plans, and Hanna apologizes, saying that with everything going on, she totally spaced. She tells him she would go, but Alison is inside, and she doesn't want to leave her alone right now as she's going through a though time. Travis tells her he saw Mona's video and it looked as if "Ali was making it through", but Hanna tells him not to believe everything he sees. Hanna also apologizes for her behavior at Lucas' party and hopes she didn't do anything too embarrassing. Travis tells her she was just on her phone all night, trying to call someone, and Hanna tells him she doesn't remember that. Travis asks if they're okay, and Hanna tells him they are. Kissing him, Hanna tells Travis that she'll call him when Alison leaves. Travis is reading a book out in front of Rosewood High when Hanna approaches him, asking if he wants to eat lunch with her later on. Travis tells her he can't, he has things to do, and Hanna apologizes for not calling him back last night, as she starts to explain, Travis cuts in, "a lot going on. Right?" Travis tells her he saw Caleb at the Grille this morning, and he figured that's why she has been so distant. When Hanna says that's not the only reason, Travis gets up from the table and tells her he'll give her one less reason. As Hanna tries to stop him from walking away, he tells her he can't keep doing this if she's only in it half way, stating "I like you too much for that". Gallery 0411HannaTravis1.jpg 640px-IMG 5866.PNG Hanna-and-travis.jpg Hanna-travis-pool-lead.jpg Tumblr static unbridled kiss tranna.jpg 5x05-07.jpg 5x05-06.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Romances Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Season 5 Category:Former Couples Category:Article stubs